Frank West/UMvC3
Gameplay Frank's gameplay is radically changed from his TvC counterpart, though some moves still exist from that game. He seems similar to Jill in MvC2, due to the fact that both of them have been changed in UMVC3 from zoners characters that distance themselves with zombies to melee types, only Frank retains the zombies compared to Jill who has changed completely. Frank has changed from an oddball zoning type defensive character to the heavy hitting melee character, with said changes making Frank very aggressive and having more tools on hand to safely rushdown than in TvC. He has fast ground mobility, he can pull a variety of combos in close range, while using his Zombie-related moves as a distraction, and possesses above average health, but he lacks air mobility and effect full screen projectiles. Your main priority with Frank will be to level him up using his Snapshot attack, which earns his Prestige Points (or PP) based on the number of hits in a combo. Successful Snapshots will "level" Frank up, Slightly powering up and changing some of the properties of his attacks that involve weapons (e.g. at level 3 the plunger will change to a broom then again at level 4 to a Paddlesaw, with range and damage increasing respectively), as well as giving him access to his other Hyper Combos; Survival Techniques (Level 2) and Funny Face Crusher (Level 3). After an Air Combo, Frank can use Snapshot to OTG the opponent, leaving them vulnerable to either an Assist or his Survival Techniques Hyper. However, certain Assists such as Dante's Jam Session will leave them in enough hitstun for Frank to get another Snapshot in, allow him to level up twice in one combo when performed in Level 1. Another Air Combo exploit Frank can use to level him up is by using Tools of Survival L after Air M, repeat and continue that loop around 3 times before they need to use Snapshot before the opponent gets pushed out of the flurry by Tools of Survival. Though at a cost, most of Frank's old moves which were great in terms of power and performance (such as his Real Mega Buster) have been removed, as well as his "Servbot Head" Hyper now being a Level 1, Frank now needs to utilise a new style almost all together to deal with his foes with a melee-based fighting style that must be "improved" by ending combos with a Snapshot. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Special Attacks Hyper Combos X-Factor Theme Song Frank West's theme is a remix of Adam MacIntyre's boss theme, "Adam (Crazy Clown)" from Dead Rising. Trailer Quotes * Argh! These guys don't give up! (match start) * Get the hell of me! (match start) * Get off! Get!... (match start) * Great! (taunt) * Tastes great! (taunt) * Again?! Why do you guys always go for me!? (match win) * Woah! I'm gonna need you guys to scram. (match win) * Whoops. Gotta get these pictures in before deadline. (match win) * A real journalist isn't afraid to go in deep in order to get his story! * Geez, would you stop punching for a minute? I came to help! Just follow me to safety! * Hey, when you've faced the undead, psychopaths, and the military, stuff like this is a walk in the park. * I'm not motivated by awards or accolades. I won't turn them down if you wanna give 'em to me though. * So now that I've won -- huh? Damnit Otis, I'm busy, can't you wait -- no, sorry I yelled, I didn't mean it... * Someone needs to get the truth to the people. I'll do whatever it takes to survive for that purpose. * There's a lot more to photography than just pointing and shooting. A good picture has to tell a story! * What do you mean I don't belong here? I've covered wars, y'know. Special Quotes * "Okay. One more shot..." (match start) * "Oh, nice! Hold that pose!" (match start) * "Looking good! Keep it up!" (match start) * "I'll show that Parker kid who's the better photographer!" (match start) * "Last one! Smile!" (match start) * "Take of that mask so I can get a shot of the real you." (match start) * "Don't just stand there and watch! Help me out!" (match start) * "So I can't get a shot without the mask?! Oh well..." (match win) * "Heroes? In the end, the only one I can depend on is myself..." (match win) * "Your gamma radiation ruined my film! Great. There goes this month's rent." * "Yo. I've got a fever. And the only prescription...is more cat scratching! (That's a joke, doll)" * "Ninjas are cool people in my book. Book about the asses I kicked." * "Kid, you'd better leave this planet pronto. God help us all if you ever got bit by a zombie." Ending Artwork Colors50.JPG|Frank West's alternate colors 434c3d58b9b0d5715c1aa265cf5f9ad4.jpg|Mega Man Outfit DLC costume 0a3ef262f194f09b5ffa481a0153fdcd.png|Frank West Winning Pose. s_frank00_bm_nomip_s_frank00_bm_nomipout.png|Frank West Full Victory Pose 419039_262255397188682_143032932444263_611560_1309605322_n.jpg|Ultimate Frank Wallpaper. 310280_140128982759339_117663198339251_163983_921840596_n.jpg|Frank West Alt. Costume Winning Pose. Frank-1.jpg|Mugshot Screenshots 3.jpg 4eaebfd25714b.jpg|Nemesis, Frank, Chris. 5.jpg|Snapshot. detail1.jpg|Blue Light Special. detail12.jpg|Survival Techniques.